Don't Touch Him
by Awesome-JayRobin
Summary: Cody is being bullied, Zack Is is goin to defend him. Slight ZackXCody


**Don't Touch Him**

Disney owns The Suite Life of Zack and Cody I don't but the plotline is owned by me.

this is set after the episode Twins at the Tipton

* * *

Cody face burned red as he walked down the corridor of his school, not that you would notice his cheeks with all the red paint that covered his head. Bobby Drake had decided that Cody would look better red and had poured red paint all over his head. So here he was walking down the corridor towards the principal's office, cursing the fact that his twin brother Zack wasn't in that class with him. Zack would have stopped him, Cody thought to himself.

Cody had been thinking about Zack a lot recently, ever since Irma had broken up with him and he and Zack had went on a date with two English twins. He was great full for Zack getting him back dating, but he had now started to noticed how cute Zack was now. His face was a little more round than his own and he had a bit more weight on him than Cody, but Cody found these things incredibly cute. Cody had known he was bisexual at least for a while but he was scared coming out, especially since the only guy he had ever had a crush on was Zack. But he knew it couldn't happen Zack was his brother, his twin brother none the less and society had dictated that such love was wrong.

As he rounded the corner he decided that he would go to the bathroom, as he may have to wait a while before he could be picked up and driven home to the Tipton by his mom.

He went in walked over to the farthest away stall, he hated using the urinals. He stepped in and locked the door behind him. As he started to pee, he heard the door of the toilets open and heavy footsteps trail across to the urinals, Cody finished doing what he needed to do but could bring himself to open the door, he was too embarrassed, the red paint had dried and stained his hair and face and his clothes were filthy. As Cody lowered the toilet seat and sat down raising his feet and hugging his legs up to his chest he heard the door open a second time. There wasn't any sound for a few second before Cody heard his voice, coming from the directions of the urinals Bobby Drake had turned round and spoke in his deep voice "Oh Hey Zack!" Cody's heart jumped it was Zack his brother surely he would stop Bobby from hurting him again, but Cody felt tears form in his eyes as Zack replied to Cody's tormentor, "I heard what you did to my brother" he laughed "good one"

Cody felt the tears run down his cheeks and wash away some of the paint. He couldn't believe it Zack was laughing at his own brother getting bullied. The boy that Cody had been dreaming of kissing and loving was happy at his misfortune. "He's getting sent home, the lucky ass" Bobby sneered as he turned on the tap to wash his hands. "Bobby do you remember what I said to you?" Zack asked "about bullying Tapeworm before he moved?" Zack demanded and Cody noticed that Zack was using his tough guy voice. "Ye, I remember. What of it?" replied Bobby his usual casual demeanour was evaporating as he heard Zack's cold words. "Cody is my brother, so if I didn't want you picking on my friend what the hell makes you think doing it to my brother is ok!" Cody could hear Zack stride across the room as he spoke, his tears had stopped, and he had a smile across his face.

Zack did care about him and was defending him, Cody was tempted to burst out of the stall and hug him. "It was just a joke Zacky!" Bobby said mockingly. Cody could tell that they were close to each other, and Cody now worried that they were going to fight, and that Zack might get hurt in that fight. "Don't call me that" Zack replied his voice was breaking, and Cody wondered why he sounded sad. "Why you didn't mind when Tapeworm called you that." Bobby spoke his voice was venomous, and Cody suspected that Zack had lost this fight defending him.

"I left Tapeworm alone, because you helped me out, not because you asked me to" Cody moved his head closer to the stalls door and peered through the small gap. He could see Zack barely a metre away from the door as Bobby advanced on him still talking "What was it like, tell me? Watching your boyfriend leave," Bobby jeered "go on tell me, I need a laugh" in the stall Cody had frozen still had Bobby just been taunting his brother, or did he actually know that Zack had been seeing Tapeworm.

"You know I think breaking onto your locker was the best thing I ever did" Bobby continued "finding that pen drive you use as a diary was just the perfect though, I mean without that I could never have gotten you to do half the stuff you did." Cody felt a surge of hatred for Bobby he had been blackmailing Zack and Cody wanted to hurt him. Zack's voice echoed around the tiled bathroom as he shouted back at Bobby "NO ONE WILL BELIEVE YOU, I MEAN A DIARY ON A PEN DRIVE!" Cody could see Bobby backing away now as Zack advanced on Bobby, "EVERYONE WILL THINK YOU JUST MADE IT UP. EVEN IF THEY DON'T, I CAN SURVIVE BEING OUTED AS GAY" Cody slipped from the toilet as Zack finished. Tapeworm had been Zack's boyfriend he thought as he scrambled up hoping he didn't make too much noise. Holding his breath he listened intently to what was said next, "Ye being gay is cool but what about when they discover your in love with your twin brother? I mean that just sick man."

Cody couldn't believe it, not only was Zack gay, he was in love with him. Cody again was fighting temptation to run out and hug Zack. "Leave him alone, or I'll go to the police," Zack answered coldly. "If you do that, you'll go down as well. You wouldn't do it!" Bobby sounded confident as he spoke. "I would," Zack whispered evilly, it was so low that Cody had to strain and force his ear against the door to hear. "I love my brother more than life itself. I would do anything to protect him, even go to juvie"

"I'll leave him alone" Bobby said scared he walked out of the bathroom. Cody watched as Zack walked over to the sinks and turned the tap on and splashed water on his face. Zack was breathing heavy and didn't hear Cody open the door and walk over to him and stand next to him. "Oh Sorry man I'll mov…" said as he noticed the shadow behind him before noticing it was Cody "Cody, when did you get here?" Cody stepped to the side and washed his hands in the sink next to Zack. "I came in before Bobby did, I was hiding in the stall!" Cody replied "oh, I see" Zack looked scared as he spoke; his voice was soft and seemed small compared to its normal loudness.

Zack started to step back, and move towards the door. "Zack, I'm happy you love me, you see I love you to!" Cody stepped towards his brother and reached out to touch his arm. He moved closer and hugged his brother. "I love you Cody" Zack uttered into his brothers ear and Cody replied to his brother in the same way with "I love you too Zack."

Cody had never felt happier as he was held in his brother's arms, and had his hair stroked so softly. "Cody I know mom won't be happy about this but …." He stopped talking and looked away, "what is it Zack? What do you want to say?" Cody said as he looked into Zack's eyes. "Cody will you be my boyfriend?" Zack said as slowly as he looked back into Cody's eyes feeling himself become lost in the deep brown eyes. "Yes of course I will Zack" Cody giggled as he pulled his brother into another hug and brushed his lips softly over his brothers. And as they left the bathroom no one even noticed as Zack took Cody's hand into his own and walked with him to the Principals office.

* * *

A/N. Ok this was written a while ago, but when I decide to post it I went back and change it a bit and added more, and I think it would make a good series, but its up to you guys what do u think.  
Joey


End file.
